The Jogger on the Street
by writable
Summary: There are two telltale signs of a couple-- number one is that goo-goo eyed, head over heels, smoldering look that the two people give each other. Number two is that they walk in unison. And boy, were those two a couple in my book. Jogger's view of 5.16


**I can't stop writing these post 5.16 stories, HELP! But here's one more that's not really as depressing. I promise I'm going to try and stop. My keyboard's dying. So, here's a little humorous piece in the eyes of a jogger who watched B&B on that fateful night. **

Normally, my nine o' clock jog is nothing exciting.

It's a routine that I've been following through on for the past two months or so, ever since my jeans just wouldn't fit the way they used to and I panicked. A nice, brisk jog down a street in D.C. has never been dangerous and so far, it hasn't really been interesting.

Well, until last night, anyways.

There I was, just doing my normal thing, when I saw the most gorgeous guy walk out some big building that I've never actually gotten the name of. I just moved here a couple months ago, so the only names of big buildings I know are the White House and the Washington Monument. You could call me a glorified tourist. I wouldn't mind.

But anyways. There I am. With the hot guy. Well, I suppose I wasn't really _with _him, though I wished I was. He was standing next to some lady. Damn, I thought. My taste always brings me to the taken ones.

He _looked _taken, anyways, the way those two walked down the steps together. There are two telltale signs of a couple-- number one is that goo-goo eyed, head over heels, smoldering look that the two people give each other. Number two is that they walk in unison. And boy, were those two a couple in _my _book.

I bent down to tie my shoelace, although it wasn't really loose, and let myself listen to their conversation. I'd been told I was a nosy body. So who cares? I suppose in that moment I was just living up to my name.

But _lord_. That man sure caught my attention. He seemed obsessed with her in his own, non-stalkerish sort of way. I could tell, just by the way he turned to her, looked at her, studied her. Why did I always choose the taken ones again?

I was still tying my shoe when it struck me that there might be trouble in La La Land. He was looking at her differently, as if he were asking her something with his eyes, begging for it, even. And then before I knew it, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her right there, in front of me. There was something so tender in his kiss, but so frantic at the same time.

Oh, god, did watching this make me a pervert? I looked away for a second, it was just getting too uncomfortable. But by the time I looked back, it looked like a hand had come out of the sky and pried the two apart. The woman was looking at him in gentle fury, as if she were angry at _herself _rather than the man that had just kissed her. How could you be upset after _that _guy kissed you? Seriously.

She put her hands out to distance herself from him, and I straightened myself up, slowing my jog to a very slow walk in order to enjoy the rest of the show. Yeah, yeah, I'm nosy. Sue me. The woman said something that I couldn't really make out, although it was either something along the lines of 'I can't do this,' or I'm Bruce Willis'. I'm guessing it was the first.

She looked completely lost now, her hands roaming by the sides of her body. Poor girl. What was she doing to herself? What was she doing to _him_? Either they had broken up, or someone's pet had passed away. It killed me to not know which one it was.

Under the moonlight, I could see that there was this slight film in the man's eyes. Oh, poor baby, was he crying? Damn, what the hell had she done to him? Definitely a break up. I strained my ears, trying to hear a bit of their conversation in order to soothe my curiosity.

'Just give it a chance,' I heard the male plead, 'That's all I'm asking.'

My jaw dropped from across the street. _I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE_, I wanted to yell out. What did I need, a big neon sign?

She muttered something about insanity, and he spoke about older people. Was he putting his father into an elderly home or something?

'Please, don't look so sad,' the woman begged as the man leaned against a pillar. The thing looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die. The two spoke for a little while longer.

'I have to move on,' the man continued. I need to find someone that's going to love me. For thirty, forty, fifty years.'

That neon sign sounded really good right now.

'I know,' the woman replied.

God, this was depressing. It was like that part in Titanic when Rose says she'll never let go and then she practically pushes Jack into the depths of the sea. I knew as well as that man did that he was never going to move on. I'm never wrong about couples. I told you before, and I'll tell you again, it's about their synchronized steps, and those beautiful looks they give one another.

From across the street, I could tell that they dug each other.

If only those two idiots would realize it.

**How was it? I'd love to hear in your reviews! I'm going for ten again, so please hit that button!**


End file.
